Kre'i
Kre'i (pr. cray-ee) was a Unia'a and a member of the Tyrellan royal family, the mother of Prince Erik, and the sister of Ma'rye and I'mai. She was a Re'sgalan and an earth mage. Appearance Kre'i had long, blond hair and amber eyes like her son, Erik, a mark of royalty. She was of medium height and wore a white robe. On her belt she wore a wolf-handle dirk. Her skin was covered in darkened Loran runes, and she wore an amethyst amulet on her neck, hidden until she gave it to Aero Enkar. Background Kre'i was born in Tyrell before the Ascension at an unspecified time during the Eternal Winter of Wyse. She grew up as a Re'sgalan and controlled a stone griffin. While growing up, her parents died and Ma'rye took the throne. Kre'i detested Wyse and its terrible ways with the Unia'a. When she was in her thirties she had traveled to eastern Tyrell to the coast side city Dusk as regent princess to speak to the governor about trade with Hakor. After being thrown off the dock by her horse, she was assisted by a human named Erik McCarth. At first she was aggravated by him, but eventually they developed a romantic bond. They married and they stayed in Dusk long enough for Kre'i to become pregnant and to show visible signs of being as such. While pregnant, Kre'i was summoned to Y'uri for the seasonal sacrifice to Wyse. She found she could not fly her stone griffin, as she had life within her, so she traveled by horseback to the capitol city to meet with her sister, Ma'rye. Ma'rye, who had become a part of Wyse by then, was furious that Kre'i had married a human and was pregnant by him. Ma'rye vowed to sacrifice all of them to Wyse. For her own safety and the child's safety, Kre'i and Erik fled Tyrell and sailed southward. During their time on the sea, Kre'i gave birth to their son. They stopped on Obelisk and, hoping for a better future for her son, Kre'i adopted the boy out to a family and asked them to name him after his father, Erik. After that they sailed towards Hope Islands due to war in the Southern Isles, hoping to find a new life through Erik's line of work as a freelancing mercenary. Kre'i also noted in her narrative to Aero Enkar that her own people in the south, though distantly ruled by Tyrell, considered her an outcast. On their way, Kre'i and Erik were attacked by pirates, in the which Erik was killed and his body cast into the sea. The pirates held Kre'i captive until they reached Hakor and land. In her fury and sorrow, Kre'i called up her powers as an earth mage and smothered all of the pirates under dirt. She then ran away, earning her way as an infamous killer and evading Hakaan authorities. She lost herself in darkness and her Loran runes became dark because of it. Kre'i and Watersong After three years as a vagabond, Kre'i took up a job to kill a religious preacher from Misten named Watersong. Unknown to Kre'i at first was the fact that the Crin was a water mage, and Kre'i almost died on her first attempt to kill the heral. Watersong reacted to the assassination attempt calmly while Kre'i remained hot-headed and proud. Watersong allowed Kre'i to help her with menial tasks to repay her insidious deed, but Kre'i tried to kill her again, only to fail. She allowed herself to be worked hard after that. Watersong took Kre'i to the Patriarchal court of Patriarch Rak in Hakor and, after they saw and accused Kre'i, told Kre'i was her slave and would punish her. They agreed, and Watersong took Kre'i south. Kre'i became loved by Watersong as she returned to her better self, and she loved the lizardwoman in return. Kre'i converted to the Dyr-Crin religion and became a heral in Purge. Watersong died at some point during Kre'i's sojourn in Misten. Kre'i and Aero When Aero came to Misten and was badly wounded, Kre'i helped restore the Molouk back to health. Aero wanted to know more of pirates that could have possibly brought Devin Bunckle to Misten. Kre'i persuaded Aero to accompany Dyr-Crin pilgrims to Purge after telling Aero about the ruined city of Nightstar Port. Kre'i told Aero she would let her go to Nightstar Port after helping the pilgrims, and Aero agreed. During their travels, they shared information with each other. Kre'i gave a lot of background information about herself and Eveningstar, whom she had once been a mentor to. She also saved Aero from the wind mage Stral Dernstar, disabling him enough to allow them escape across Dunirr-Dyr. When they reached Purge, Kre'i let Aero return, leaving her amethyst amulet with the Molouk as a token of gratitude. Kre'i received a red piece of glass from Aero in return. She never saw Aero again. The demon Charoq placed a waterfall of hot lava over the chamber to Purge before his fight with Aero, but it was not revealed how Kre'i and the pilgrims escaped. Kre'i and Prince Erik Kre'i came to Zanoll after Aero's invitation to do so and was rejoined with her son, who was now in his eighties, and Eveningstar. She took up the position as a representative of Misten at the three-day ball Henry and Sabra held. Personality Kre'i was an emotional person, even though in her older years she did not show it as much, and could be very mistrustful. She has the ability to talk for long periods of time. She had a hard time facing her past. In a fight she could deal out great amounts of damage out of anger. Magic-Maker Kre'i was known to use Loran magic and mage magic, although for some reason her Loran magic was not strong despite years of training. She developed her mage magic with much more potency, but retained Loran runes all across her body even after leaving the ways of the Re'sgalan behind. Category:Characters